Trapped: Uncharted
by SuchaCarelessWhisper
Summary: RxR: "Jailbreak" during Drake's Fortune; same dialog between Nate and Eddy but in my own words! WARNING: Blood, character death and attempted rape. TWO-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from the making of this. It's my own work of fiction! Although I wish I did:-D**

**A/N: I told you guys that I was planning on making an uncharted story. Well here it is and it starts in the "Jailbreak" chapter when Nate and Eddy Raja "reunite" and say a few words and blah-blah-blah but this time, he doesn't get out. I will add the beginning sequence (like the same dialog from the cut-scene but in my own words) let's see what happens shall we?**

**Warnings: Okay there is not going to be anything sexual at all or slashy in this making (this is a possible rape:) but it will be thought to be. It is mostly violence, torture and all that bloody stuff. Eddy and one of his boys mess with him just for the fun of it! So if you love and adore Nate LIKE ME then don't read. It is going to get messy…BUT THE GOOD THING IS HE DOESN'T DIE! I LOVE NATE WAY TOO MUCH TO MAKE HIM DIE! NOT INTENTED FOR THE WEAK STOMACHE-ONES! **

**~Have a nice day**

**::**

The air was warm. Not too cold and not too hot; it was perfect. Nate lay completely still on his side barely even alive at the moment with grass tickling his lips and bugs dancing across his cheeks.

He let out a hard cough that seemed to be too much for what he was even enduring at the moment; nothing. He was almost perfectly fine besides a throbbing head and a bruised side. "Damnit" he cursed and pain shot from his head down to the tips of his toes so instantly.

After attempting to lift his heavy body from the rough ground, using his arms and his feet, he fell back down in more pain than normal, realizing that the pain was located deep inside his left ankle. "Uh-fuck!" he spat like nothing he's ever done before, wincing below his breath that seemed only ragged. The ground beneath him seemed dry so he moved his body carefully until his back met the rocky sandstone wall of the jail cell.

Something in the background got his attention. Voices of only two people; two foreigners by the accent in the voices but only one stood out. That was the little Indonesian bastard, Eddy Raja an old business partner of his and he didn't sound too happy with all the cursing that was going on.

"Elena where are you?" he whined to himself, being as quiet as he can as the door flung open before he even had time to react or even jump. Of course, it was Eddy Raja and some jackass side-kick with a weapon.

The little Indonesian walked in with a fake smile and the map in his hand. "Hey, Drake!" at that moment Drake knew it was all a trick. He wasn't happy to see him; and neither was the prisoner that felt like shit. But a fake smile and a response was all he gave. "Eddy Raja, I should 'a guessed." Nate grinned cocky, gripping tight to the bars, and standing with all of his weight on one foot while the other remained still, throbbing. _Damnit, where are you Elena? _Drake thought to himself over and over yet he saw or heard no sign of the little girl.

Eddy walked closer towards the bars as he waved the golden map around; "Fascinating document, huh?" the Indonesian smirked between words in his strong accent and finally looked up at Nate for some sort of eye contact, yet he could care less and shrugged it off. "Seems like this "Sir Francis" was in my line of work." Eddy looked away and gazed back upon the map.

The prisoner furrowed his brows, holding the bar tighter in what seemed to be nothing but anger. "Don't flatter yourself Eddy." He scowled but less intense than intended. Eddy was thrown back by his nice set of words but all that came out was a good chuckle. "Always ready to be enemies, eh?" he moved away from the bars and onto the table. Nate rolled his eyes at the idiotic man. "Tell you what-lead me to the gold-he said very casually, pulling his golden pistol from his belt and planting his ass upon the face of the table. –and I just might let you live." He cocked his pistol with a flick of his wrist and stared at Nate also with a cocked head.

Nate hesitated for a moment or so. "You still think of me as the crazy naïve one don't you?" Nate turned around with his hands on his hips, hesitating once again, limping while he paced before forcing himself back up against the bars once more.

Eddy furrowed his dark brows and kicked over a chair as he jumped from the table. "Keledai jantan-I will more than just threaten you, Drake and you know I will." Eddy growled in his Indonesian accent, barely realizing Nate step back once. His crazy-eyed side-kick gave Nate a deep stare which gave the prisoner more than just the chills but also a painful prick in his gut. The look on both the Indonesian's faces was indeed quiet startling.

"Well, you can't do anything when you are out there now can you-and besides-Nate began, pulling something from his pocket and smiling. "I got your keys." He stuck his one hand from the bars, jingling the set of keys in the air; being as taunting as possible.

Eddy eyed the keys and cocked his gun in enraged fury. "How did you get those?" he asked but shook his head. "Aye ya', never mind that, you are dead Drake!" he neared the bars and somehow grabbed the man by the dirty material of his white shirt, before even Nate, himself realized. Nate was surprised at how quickly the little Indonesian man snatched him without him even defending himself first and Nate was pretty good at doing that.

"Get your hand off me!" Nate wiggled with Eddy's grip still on him that felt insanely tight, and yet not getting any better.

Eddy smirked victoriously. "Tai Kuching, you were never really good at escaping these situations…especially with me!" Eddy resumed eyeing him as he jerked his arm backwards through the bars, causing Nate's body to hit the cold rusted bars with a loud cling. Nate squeezed one eye closed and bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering in the pain that struck his body instantaneously.

"Yeah fuck you too Eddy!" Nate was definitely showing his pissy side and it didn't please Eddy one bit. Instead, Eddy glared at him and pushed him back, only to pull him back again and watch him crash into the bars. This time Nate couldn't help the whimper; it kind of slipped and the pain was much worse.

**::**

The Indonesian jackass standing by Eddy's side set his weapon down on the table and moved close to the bars while Nate was still held tight against them in Eddy's terrible grip.

"WH-what is he doing-Eddy stop him!" Nate struggled constantly; moving so hard he eventually fell from Raja's grasp and was on the ground upon his ass. That made matters worse. It seemed like Eddy's boy was attempting to grab the keys from Nate, which was a total screw-up now that Nate has fallen.

"Goddammit Drake!" Eddy shoved his golden pistol back in his pants, face down and on safe-mode and quickly took the shotgun off the table, aiming it directly at the terrified yet crazily pissed prisoner. Nate swallowed dryly, his throat as raw and dry as sandpaper. "You are not solving anything Eddy-actually you are making things worse!" he admitted to the confused Indonesian who looked more pissed than impressed.

Before it could get any worse, Nate let out a few more words from his "Wiseass" dictionary. Eddy waited, lowering the weapon.

-and how will killing me get you to the treasure-that's just really crazy Eddy." He collected himself standing up but barely on his twisted ankle. Eddy eyed him strangely and disturbed. His grip on the gun never left and finally he put it back down on the table and pulls out his own.

Right as Nate thought everything was going to be "alright" it got worse. "Are you calling me crazy, Drake?" Eddy's face spread wide with a cocky smile as he came close to the bars again and pointed the gun low at Nate's abdomen. Nate barely noticed the sly little man's actions and before he could realize what was next, he was on the ground-cursing wild in pain as his foot bled, pierced by a bullet.

"AH-fuck-fuck!" he was breathing heavy and lay there with one hand trying to stop the bleeding but it wasn't worth it. It just kept on spewing out like sticky water.

Eddy took in one big deep breath and shut his eyes only for a split second. It seemed to be giving him some sort of a rush; what a sick bastard. Nate had one eye open to make sure he still had the Indonesian fucker in his sight. "What the hell is-ugh-wrong with you!" he growled, and the more he cursed the more intense the pain was, gradually moving up his body and creating a stomach-turning feeling. Eddy and his boy watched him wince and wiggle around on the ground, with a blood puddle already forming. "Oh Drake, you don't know what I am capable of… so you got shot in the goddamn foot!" the eldest one stood grinning above Nate on the other side of the bars of course, holding his pistol in a hand.

"FUCK!" Nate spat and turned over to his side.

**.**

Elena wasn't here—where could she be? Has Navarro and Roman finally caught up to her—Damnit! Nate could not stop thinking about it—he tried to at least forget about the pain in his foot but who in the world could ignore the sharp pain of a bullet buried in a limb? The pain was unbearable…he has never been actually shot by any of the bullets that have been fired at him but this-this was the first time and it hurt like hell.

As the day continued on, Nate must have fell asleep or blackened out from all the blood loss because he opened his eyes and looked down at his foot only to find rusty-colored blood and a tight blood stained wrap around the bullet wound. It didn't hurt as bad anymore but the pain was still there and the cell smelled and reeked of his blood. "Well, you're awake…now how about you telling me where the gold is, Drake?" Eddy broke the long silence, busy occupying the table with the other 'donesian, calling off their previous game of poker.

Nate could barely hear. He was too damn tired and disgusted to even say a word. "I do-don't think so…and who the hell was it who wrapped me up?" he slowly began to stand but it really wasn't worth his time, when all he's going to see and hear was crazy-ass Raja.

Eddy stood up also and carried his gun along just in case. He gave Nate a hard stare down and reached through the bars grabbing him by the thin material of his top.

He moved his arm backwards back out and sent Nate up against the bars just like before. "Who do you think you are Drake-talking to me like that?" he entered the cell with his other arm and grabbed Nate's other sleeve, dragging him as close as possible to the bars. Nate didn't do anything or say anything in response. "Well Eddy I know who I AM so who are you-who do you think you are to shoot ME in the foot. Answer that Eddy." He hissed, and afterwards with a big-rather cocky grin on his lips and feeling totally badass after the whole thing. That angered Raja more than he could imagine.

"You think you are one smartass little adventurer, eh?" he growled and didn't let him go even for a second, giving his gun a click right as he freed just one of his arms to do so. Nate was so close to this ass he could feel his raging body heat and smell his faded cologne.

He shut his eyes and tightly gritted his teeth until it rushed clearly to the roots of his teeth. Nathan Drake has never in his life been in a situation quite like this…just nothing he regularly thought about. It was all in the past and was rarely brought up; "You think shooting me is going to make me talk—I will die before that, bud…just think about it, Raja." Nate was just pushing it way too far and Eddy was dying to do something that he would surely regret; he needed this cock-sucker alive.

But that didn't mean he couldn't have "fun" with his imprisonment.

"Give me the keys, Drake!" Eddy shoved him back into his cell and aimed the gun right between the eyes; he was truly serious at this moment and Nate couldn't, Nate wouldn't dare disobey. He held both his arms up as he slowly went for the keys on the ground, in his own reeking blood puddle. "Okay-okay Eddy…I'm getting the keys." Nate looked weary at the armed men by the bars, and kneeled over to pick them up with one arm still in the air.

Prakoso, one of Eddy's special Pirates entered the room and even he was armed. Nate rolled his eyes with a nervous sigh. Eddy flared his nostrils and cocked the gun. "Hurry!" he raised his voice louder than necessary and Nate listened.

"Here Eddy, geez calm down buddy…" Nate said tiredly and went to hand them to the awaiting Indonesian but right as Eddy was going in for it between the bars, Nate pulled back with a smile and gave the keys a toss. There was not much room in this crowded area so he aimed for the door and it disappeared in the darkness.

Eddy was totally surprised. "Damn you!" and with that, he fired his pistol but lucky enough for Nate he moved out of the bullet's way just in time. Raja was enraged with Nathan and didn't know how much longer he can handle not strangling the shit out of him. "Prakoso, mengawasinya!" Eddy hollered something in his crazy little language as Nate shrugged only to watch him leave. Now he was all alone with Prakoso and some other random 'Pirate'. "Huh-great I bet you two don't speak English?" Nate squatted down and stared blankly at the two Indonesians, resting his wounded foot eventually with his back against the wall.

Prakoso, the eldest and the strongest out of the two moved away from the entrance and up to the bars with his weapon. "Do you speak English—English?" Nathan stood up being careful of his foot and ankle. Prakoso eyed him up and down then repeated.

Nate was getting a bad feeling about him and it didn't feel too good. "Well-okay I guess that's a n-before Nate could finish what he was saying, Eddy could be heard in the other room yelling at someone; in something Nate could barely understand. "Now what is going on-this is getting really annoying!" he fussed, staring down at the ground below his feet.

**.**

Another hour passed.

Nate was barely awake; the only thing keeping him from falling asleep was Prakoso and Handoko, the other Indonesian Nate couldn't place busy playing a loud angry game of poker with Spanish gold coins.

"Okay are you going to let me out yet or what?" Nate asked, with his head and back against the wall with heavy eyelids. Prakoso was busy cleaning up the scattered mess on the table, while Handoko stood up, the darkest one out of the two, and kicked the bars, screaming something Nate couldn't understand.

"Tutup mulutmu!" he yelled and Nate was surely awake after that. He didn't do anything to get that douche so angry but I guess the men are always angry in these kinds of countries.

Prakoso stood up and grabbed Handoko's tattooed shoulder that was hot from the sun's rays. The younger one turned and looked behind his shoulder with a scowl look.

"Jangan main-main dengan dia!" Prakoso whispered quietly into his ear, but purposely in the open just so Nathan can wonder. Handoko shot a quick glance at Nate once they were done talking and he jumped. "Man you guys are freaking me out—get me out of here!" Nate stood up and limped toward the bars giving them a crazy shake.

Both men looked at him before Prakoso, the eldest picked up the keys that rested on the table and moved to the cell. Nate was confused. "How did you guys get them…what happened to Eddy and what the HELL is going on?" Nathan continued his fussing and shook the bars more. Prakoso and Handoko didn't say a word. "Okay let's just play the 'silent game', I don't care." Nate scratched his neck, where a bug buzzed around and stared at the open doorway, surprisingly waiting for Eddy's return.

Prako stared at the kid and entered the key. Nate was surprised. "You are just letting me go just like that?" Nate wondered, feeling a bit weary of this-but all the same excited.

Prakoso didn't say a word-but that was natural…it seemed to Nate. "Quiet—"Prakoso for the first time had said a word to him and it was surprisingly in English. That was totally unexpected. "You_ do_ speak English—I knew it!" Nate was being a smartass and pointing his finger when the rusted door squealed as it opened and Nate was knocked right off his feet as he was caught in a bigger mess.

**.**

**.**

"Whoa-whoa buddy…what are you doing…I-I" Nate moved backwards as Prakoso entered sneakily with a small glimmer in his oriental eyes. He was scaring the injured adventurer more than he needed to. With wondering eyes, Nathan sees the shimmering body of his weapon shoved in the intruder's pants. _How the hell did he get that?_ Nate thought to himself as he lost himself in thought.

"Back-up" Prakoso demanded in a strong oriental tone of voice with his hands out in front of him as if he was going to push or maybe grab Nate.

Nate didn't listen. His eyes never left the gun at the older man's waist. That was the worst mistake he could have made at this point in time. With Handoko screaming-cursing something wildly incomprehensible to Nathan's ears, Prakoso took all this time that had distracted Nate to push him hard into the sandstone wall and hold him hard with one tan forearm against his neck while the other held his body still.

The gun slipped from Prakoso's white slacks and at that moment, Nathan uses his only foot to reach the fallen gun. He is unsuccessful-the invader caught him in the moment and kicked the weapon out of the cell with his foot. Handoko grabbed the gun and rested it on the table. _Damn, I should have known what all that screaming was about-FUCK! _Nathan tries to fight back, but Prakoso seemed to be stronger than him and the forearm left his neck when his warm hand takes its spot.

That's when the strangling began.

Nate didn't know why he was in this-this 'tussle' with some random Indonesian "Pirate" from Eddy's gang. It didn't make any sense right yet, but after realizing what he was doing he got the idea. His heart was racing; his head was starting to spin.

"Uh get off!" Nate spat at him, gritted teeth and used his free arms to grab at the pirate. He was fairly shaky in the process but managed to get his own hands around the man's neck and pinched both thumbs into his 'apple'. "Gh!" the man showed his teeth and they were squeezed closely together in an indecent manner. He was tough but Nathan wasn't going to give up. Somehow after minutes, Nathan moved in close to the sweating man until bodies were touching and HE got him against the wall. He slammed him into the wall pretty hard and used his own knees to keep the bastard in place.

"Gah you bast…bastard" Nathan felt his own fingers cramping from digging too deep and tight around the man's dark neck.

"Pukas-pukas!" Handoko shouted from outside the open cell waving his weapon in the air like some freak he was, before entering the cell along with the two men.

**.**

Eddy still hasn't returned and Elena still hasn't found him. Damn maybe Nathan was alone with these two this time.

Handoko took a tight hold of Prakoso's shoulders and shoved him aside. Nathan fell slowly down the wall coughing like an asthma victim. "Tai Kuching Handoko!" Prakoso moved his back off the cold bars and flung himself at the other 'donesian.

While Nate continued his coughing, he watched the two assholes wrestle around, which was more critical and risky than with the little adventurer.

"Hm?" he let his eyes wander again and found the weapon on the table outside the bars. All he had to do was just slip through the two of them but without being caught of course. "Damnit!" he cursed below his breath, still sitting on his ass.

.

.

Prakoso's gun went off and while that happened, Nate made his escape. Handoko was dead and his body lay limp against the cell. He was shot in the head and the blood oozed like crazy. "Fuck-Nate was tackled right at the very last fucking minute and cut his arm on a sharp corner which happened to be a nail. He fell to his back and he hit with a deafening crack.

Prakoso sat atop of him, using all of his weight and punched him square in the face. It was a pretty good hit and his nose flushed out red.

Nathan whimpered somewhat just to let out some of the pain he was feeling and reached above his head for the gun.

"FUCK YOU!" he managed to actually grab the weapon and cocked it.

**::**

**E/N: Okay I ended it like that just to see what all you readers would think…don't worry though it will be CONTINUED! JUST WAIT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: like before I do not own anything or anyone from the making of this. I just intend on making it my own ending! ENJOY!**

**A/N: Okay this next and last chapter probably would be the most disturbing out of them. There is a possible rape, and very crazy torture. No one dies (Phew) but people get hurt. If you do not like DO NOT READ! By the way, Eddy and Nathan might have a possible intimate scene. Nothing crazy though**

**::**

Nathan had cocked the gun and moved the gun forward aiming it at Prakoso's head but he was much quicker than Nate and snuck it from his hands and smacked him across the face with the body of the cold weapon.

"Bitch" Prakoso cursed, spitting at Nate in the process, before striking him again with the gun, this time sheading blood from both nose and a damaged lip. Nate winced and shivered. He grew angrier and angrier by the minute. The fear inside even grew stronger.

"Who are you calling a bitch" Nate took the gun that was lying so vulnerable at his side and gave Prakoso a feel of the gun…up close! "Gah" Prakoso fell off him at that moment with a loud grunt. He fell onto his back with a thud that sounded more like a crack or pop. With the little amount of time Nathan had, he carefully got to his feet and limped towards the open doorway.

Prakoso rolled himself up and reached for Nate's foot. Nate grabbed a corner of the table and held tight but failed to hold on when the eldest one continued to tug on him like a crazy game of 'Tug-a-war'.

"Bastard" Nate knew he had grabbed his good foot on purpose because he _knew_ he couldn't do anything about it…well without damaging his already injured foot and there was no way in hell that Nate was going through that kind of pain again.

"GET OFF ME!" Nate continued to struggle with the 'donesian on his foot, using only his shifty body movements to free the attacker. It didn't work as well as Nathan thought of in his head.

**.**

**.**

He wasn't free and not going to be soon by the way Prakoso had him locked in his grasp.

"Stand up!" Prakoso yelled straight at the bleeding Nathan, pulling him up by his hair. Nate gritted his teeth as hard as he could, using a free hand to wipe his nose.

Nate listened and if he didn't his head would be hurting like hell. He stared right into his attacker's slanted eyes. They seemed like a deep golden brown and his lips curled before being swiped by a wet tongue. Even the dark tattoo snaked across his face drew Nate's attention. It made him look more powerful and so full of uncontrolled strength. Before Nate had any time to react or even recognize that he had plenty of time to make a run for it, Prakoso moved into the constantly bleeding Nathan and touched his shoulders.

Nate was sweating. It showed on the front of his torso and in his white shirt. "Hey, what are you-you doing?" Nate was feeling totally uneasy with him being this close and all he had to do was wiggle away but doing so would definitely make the situation worse. "Shut-up…" Prakoso seemed to be and act fairly genuinely kind with a soft accented tone that startled Nathan more than possible. _Okay, what the hell is his problem? _Nate thought, feeling the cold bars digging deep into his back causing sharp pain to his spine and shoulders.

"…I will kill you if you disobey!" Prakoso leaned in even closer; so close Nate felt his warm breath against his neck and spiking shivers down his aching spine. Nate didn't realize how fast he got himself into a predicament such as this—it scared him.

_What is next for me-do I disobey or do I listen to this son-of-a bitch-FUCK! _ Drake cursed beneath his breath which was rugged and slow.

"Fuck. YOU!" Nate used one of his free hands to whack the man upside the head (which was totally inappropriate) but it wasn't strong enough to get him on the ground yet it did somehow knock the wind out of him.

Prakoso growled and shoved Nathan back into the rusty bars with a loud jingle of dead iron and a crack of his back. "Oh-Damnit!" he coughed hard, dropping to his knees, as he held his stomach that turned like crazy. He felt terribly nauseated by the smell of the rotting, decaying body lying limp beside him and the pain that racked throughout his body.

He couldn't deal with this anymore. The eldest man didn't react as quickly as Nate thought he was going to, but he did get what he deserved at the moment. Prakoso already warned him but Nathan thought he should be a Wiseass just a little bit more.

Prakoso pulled out a silver blade from his back strap and without any hesitation; he urged the blade deep into the youngest man's gut tearing through the light fabric and piercing through to his skin. He didn't dare look down and witness what he was feeling. The heat rushed fast and he couldn't help but gaze down upon himself to find half of his attire covered in his own blood.

He moved his hands slowly to touch it and captured the thick substance on his hands as well. This wasn't good-not good at all.

Nate seemed a bit wobbly on his feet and woozy in the head already. He was usually stronger than this but something was quickly destroyed inside of him-giving him this defenseless, weak-pathetic feeling. _God where are you Eddy…Damnit Eddy come back!_ Nathan said to himself, never believing that he'd ever beg for Raja's help—but he was dying-literally dying right before Raja's crazy pirate.

"Close your eyes." Prakoso slowly pulled the blade out and moved Nate's hands out of the blood flows way. He swallowed thickly, no matter how raw and sore his throat was and held the adventurer back against the bars with one hand against his shoulder.

Nate closed his eyes; he had nothing else to lose at this moment.

During the awkward silence stuck between the two, Prako inched forward and in just a matter of seconds, Nate could feel a slight breeze against his own lips. It brought intense fear to him and his entire body began to shake. _He can't do this-he won't do this and he wouldn't even think about it!_ Nathan kept telling himself that over and over, yet he wasn't always right but definitely not this time.

Nate knew not to squirm but he couldn't help it. The pain and the weight Prakoso put on him was unbearable. He could barely breathe and blood started to tickle his lips as it drizzled down slowly.

Before actually touching his lips, Prakoso cocked his head, lost his face in his neck and let his hands wonder carefully behind his back where his fingers snaked up his shirt. He didn't dare get his hands dirty from drenching his hands in Nathan's blood; it was sick-yet he could still stroke and caress his skin. "Mh…the eldest mumbled against his neck. Nathan couldn't believe this…"Fuck off!" he growled behind clenched teeth, feeling lighter headed than minutes before. "Pus" Prakoso spat removing his grip on Nate and wrapping a hand around his neck.

Nate started to choke; on blood and loss of air.

"You will-uh…Nathan was lost for words as he leaned over and vomited more blood than he thought. Prakoso watched him before forcing him up against the bars once again, pressing his hip into his bloody wound on purpose.

Nate let out a loud cry. It felt like HELL and it even cause more blood to exit his body. It felt to ground in splashes. It wasn't so good.

"Stay still!" Prakoso tightened his grip around his neck only once-just to warn him and Nathan did nothing but listen. Minutes after, Prakoso had his hands on him again; stroking and softly brushing his fingers along the outline and the middle of Nathan's back, adoring every muscle he seemed to pass by. Nate had something to say but the 'donesian wouldn't allow him to speak.

_Fuck, how in the world do I get myself into these messes! _Nate argued to himself, pressing his entire body weight against the bars, just letting Prakoso do what he pleased.

Sooner or later Nate was going to be touched in the wrong spot and sure enough the sick fuck trailed his fingertips down south across his lower back nearing the belt of his blood stained pants. Nathan freaked and used his free leg to kick the man where it counted. He managed to do so and it knocked Prakoso to his knees. He whimpered a few times but nothing major.

Nate took in a big breath, knowing it was worthless in the kind of position he was in. His heart beat was a thousand times faster than it should be and his mind was racing.

He had to-he just had to get out of here. He had to escape and hopefully find Elena.

"Hei" Prakoso yelled after him when Nate limped as best he could with an arm stopping the bleeding, slipping out the open doorway. He coughed and blood escaped into his hand. He just ignored it and continued on his escape.

During all that time, he bumped into Eddy! Of course…now he bumps into him.

"Fuck…" Nate cursed silently and dropped to his knees. He couldn't stand this pain longer. He had already lost a lot of blood and was still at this second losing more.

Eddy let his arms fall limp at his sides and his jaw nearly dropped.

"Drake!" he thought in bafflement, gazing at all of the blood that had drained from his body and onto the ground from where he was sitting. "What the hell happened to you—and how did you get out of the cell?" Eddy asked, just as shocked and worried as he was enraged and furious with his escape.

**.**

**.**

Eddy stared down at him for a few seconds before actually helping him stand. But Nate fell back down in pain.

"What did Prakoso do to you, Drake?" Eddy worried with a dangerously scared and confused also totally pissed tone, putting a helping arm around him.

Before Eddy returned him to the room Drake escaped from, Nate stopped Eddy with an arm and pushed him into a nearby wall. Eddy groaned and fired back! "What the hell!" he slapped the already torn Nathan across the face with the rough body of his golden pistol. It snapped Nathan from his crazy trance but also caused more bleeding and bruising.

"You made me do that…" Eddy said in a surprisingly soft voice, and Nate gave Raja one last look before falling into him-heavy.

Eddy groaned as he stepped back a few inches from his weight and wrapped his arms around him and cursed as all of his blood began to soak into his good clothes. "Damnit Drake—Eddy cursed but before any more time can be wasted, Nathan stood on his good foot and looked at Eddy; he has never looked at him like he was now, before in his life. Eddy was getting a strange feeling in his gut.

"Thanks Eddy…and with that whispered into his dark cheek Nate brought his blood-dried lips over to Mr. Raja's and pressed them close together.

…

Eddy went totally blank and silent.

Nate put an arm around Raja's body, yet Raja was too afraid and startled to even do the same. So instead of enjoying it like he would've, he growled into the kiss and pushed the injured adventurer to his ass.

"Fuck you Drake— the Indonesian yelled, creating a loud echoing sound throughout the halls. It scared Nate a bit just because he didn't want Prakoso to return; Nathan knew what he did was stupid and really idiotic.

But what Eddy did next surprised the shit out of Nate. He helped him back up with a pull of his cut arm and held him against the wall…he stared into Nate's swollen black eyes and smirked like some crazy bastard with a plan. "Drake-what a crazy little adventurer you are." He moved in close, grinding his hips into Nate's and listened to that soft groan that passed his lips.

"E-Eddy…?" he was totally confused and yet all the same totally light-headed still from all the loss of blood, hoping this didn't turn out like it was earlier with Prakoso; but it didn't.

For once in his life, Nathan actually felt something for this man. He never knew he would even have these feelings for another man…but he was feeling them; it was just guilty pleasure.

**.**

**E/N: Okay I hope that was much better than the first. It didn't turn out so violent like I intended at first but I still liked it myself…hope you readers do too! I might continue this…**


End file.
